Located in Atlanta, the Emory AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) has established itself as an interdisciplinary training environment, that is producing highly qualified HIV/AIDS researchers. The collaborating countries of the Emory AITRP proposed for this application are Mexico, Georgia, Vietnam, Rwanda and Zambia. The specific aims of the research training program include: 1. To build academic capacity in partner countries through the support of in-country education and training. 2. To build HIV/AIDS research human resource capacity through the support of degree-seeking, long-term training. 3. To fill identified gaps in partner country research training capacity through the provision of specialized medium and short-term training. 4. To build in-country capacity to conduct implementation science research that will allow our trainees to become involved in the evaluation of the impact of a variety of interventions that are currently occurring in our collaborating countries such as PEPFAR.